trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AmazedAficionado
- Normal= - Misc ▼= - No Glasses= - Talksprite= - Alchemized ▼= - Spaced Out= - Spiroggoth= }} }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dead= }} |-|Hero Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Wings= - Hood Up= - Grimdark= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self ▼= - Scarf= - No Scarf= - Pre Shaming= }} }} |caption = |title = Knight of Void |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth years) |screenname = |style = Doubles The First Letter Of Every Word And Capitalizes The First. Uses # To Replace H's And Sometimes Makes Zinc Puns. (Zincluded, Zincurable, Zincredible, Etc.) |zodiac = Alchemical Symbol for Zinc |specibus = Pokerkind |modus = Sketchbook |relations = Pegadad- Lusus The Wonderer- Ancestor The Solitary- Inverted Self Athens Pegsus- Dancestor Trioya Atraps- Best Friend Sagiti Taroci- Moirail |home = Correspa |planet = The Land of Night and Trees |like = Daydreaming, Watching Life Pass, Relaxing, Lazing About, Dreaming on Derse, Drawing Fantasy Characters |hate = Tight Situations, Being Rushed, Being Forced, The Sun, Logical Arguments |music = }} Introduction You are now PHYLIS PEGSUS and...wake up! Hello? There you are! You are a spacey troll with a love for HIGH FANTASY. As a result, you keep your head in the clouds and carry a sketchbook where ever you may roam. You have so many ideas and spend so much time with a wandering mind. You really are not be able to keep a conversation without spacing out. It gets on everyone's nerves. Considering you laze about with your mind running loose, you often have visions from the FURTHEST RING. You have awoken on DERSE and it is here that you often roam hoping the others will hurry and AWAKEN. For now, you spend a lot of your time here and as far from PROSPIT as you can manage. You tried to visit your best friend to see if he was awake, but were assailed by angry AUTHORITY REGULATORS. How you hate tight situations. You NEARLY DIED. When you are awake there are other things you detest and they are being forced to do anything and the GIGANTIC BALL OF FLAMING DEATH you call the SUN. You secretly wish these things would DISAPPEAR but know it will never happen as long as you can't help it. If it were your choice, everyone would relax all the time and let the struggles in their heads go BLANK. Your trolltag is and Personality Often spacey and quite a chore to talk to, Phylis lives in La-La Land. When he is snapped out of his haze, he is friendly enough until he is confronted. That is when a wild 50-50 chance of fight or flight kicks in. When focused, he can be downright cryptic. Biography Lazy Phylis spent a lot of his days letting his mind loose as he stared up at the night sky. Much of his life was spent imagining things and hanging out with Trioya, his long time best friend. When he wasn't awake, he spent a lot of his time on the streets of Derse dodging assassins and listening to the whispers of the horrorterrors. Session To be added. Relationships Pegadad- Phylis' lusus, he often guarded his keeper when the latter would get lost in the void of his own head. The Wonderer- Phylis' ancestor, he joined forces with the Wanderer and acted as a spy for Correspa. Their efforts ultimately gave Correspa the upper hand in the war. The Solitary- A famous Imperial Logician, he was once highly regarded until his rival plagiarized his works and framed him. He was banished and lived the rest of his life alone mourning his old glory. Athens Pegsus- Phylis' enigmatic dancestor, Athens doesn't really interact all that well with Phylis and even triggers Phylis' grimdarkness. Trioya Atraps- Phylis' best friend and fellow dreamer, Trioya has been by Phylis' side as he is one of few that can tolerate his lack of attention span. Sagiti Taroci- Phylis' moirail, she guards his "precious mind" as she puts it and he in turn, provides her with all the fantasy she can stomach and a listening ear, something she desperately needs lest she flip out. Trivia and Etymology *Phylis was chosen as his name from Phil in the Disney movie "Hercules." **Athens is named for the ancient Greek city of the same name. *Pegsus is a shortening of Pegasus, the winged horse in Greek Myth. **Their mutual lusus is a pegasus of sorts. *Amazed in his tag refers to his ability to be amazed and enthralled by anything. **Aficionado on the other hand is a nod to his love of fantasy amid other things. Gallery Phylis-Hero Mode.png|WOW A UNICORN! Phylis-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png|Oh boy. Phylis-Grimdark-Hero Mode.png| Athens Pegsus.png|Athens, Phylis's Recluse Of A Dancestor. Athens-Hero Mode.png|He bites. Hard. Athens-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png|He was a pain back in the day. Athens-God Tier.png|The Bard Rendered Symbolically Athens' Talksprite.png Athens-Grub.png|-Stares- Athens-Trickster.png|RUN!!!!! The Wonderer.png|Phylis's Ancestor Rendered In A More Symbolic Manner The Wonderer-Hero Mode.png|He was a spy and highly regarded... The Solitary-Hero Mode.png|His works were stolen and his reputation discarded. Pegadad.png|Phylis' Lusus Phylis' Hive.png|The Idiot Box!!!!!! Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:Male Category:Troll Category:LunarSplendens Category:Land dweller